


Peleados

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Peleados

Stiles está escribiendo en su portátil, buscando información que pueda ser útil para actualizar el bestiario, cuando su padre entra en su habitación con un jarrón de flores y un paquete de chocolates, los deja en el escritorio de su hijo y luego se cruza de brazos.

—Así que… Jackson ha dejado esto para ti. —Dice el Sheriff intentando que su hijo hable con él y le cuente lo que ocurre. —¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado?

—Jackson fue un imbécil, me enfadé, se enfadó, nos gritamos y ya no le hablo. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera nada, pero el Sheriff puede ver las ojeras en el rostro de su hijo y sus hombros tensos. —Dijo que era un estúpido que nunca se callaba y que no podía concentrarse ni cinco segundos en no ser un total pringado. Y solo me lo dijo porque, mientras estábamos en clase, no podía parar de mover mi pierna. Jackson sabe que no puedo controlarlo, que es por mi TDAH. 

—Llevas casi dos semanas sin hablar con él, creo que ha aprendido la lección. —Dice el Sheriff sabiendo que delicado es el tema de su hiperactividad y déficit de atención para Stiles, pero sabe que su hijo ama con fuerza a ese estúpido lagarto.

—No me importa. —Dice Stiles, y no tienen que ser hombres lobo para saber la mentira que acaba de decir el joven Stilinski. —Además, si le importase tanto, Jackson estaría aquí y no habría enviado unas flores y unos chocolates. 

—¿Y si te digo que está abajo esperando a que hables con él? —Pregunta el Sheriff enarcando una ceja escuchando cómo Stiles deja de teclear, luego mira las flores, viendo que son sus favoritas y que solo se lo dijo una vez al lobo de pasada, y antes de darse cuenta está bajando las escaleras corriendo. Tropieza con el último escalón y cae en los brazos de Jackson.

—Lo siento. —Dice Jackson viéndose despeinado y con un aspecto horrible. Stiles abre los ojos de golpe, y luego se apresura a abrazar de nuevo al lobo, gimiendo al sentir lo que le ha echado de menos. —Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. No dije lo que pensaba, yo te amo, eres mi compañero, nunca podría odiar lo que te hace ser tú.

Stiles siente que va a llorar, porque el tema de su enfermedad es algo delicado, pero Jackson está diciendo que ama esa parte, y simplemente es demasiado para el humano. Levanta la vista de nuevo y fuerza su labio para no hacer un puchero que sería humillante para él.

—Siento haberle pinchado las ruedas a tu Porsche. —Dice Stiles, y ve un tic en el ojo del lobo, pero parece relajarse y no decir nada antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente los labios a su compañero. —También siento haber destrozado tu taquilla con dibujos de penes mal hechos.

Jackson rueda los ojos y vuelve a besar los labios de su humano con suavidad. Stiles abraza con más fuerza a su lobo, y luego suspira de nuevo.

—Siento también haber-

—No digas nada más. —Dice Jackson tapándole la boca al humano. —Te quiero mucho, nos hemos reconciliado, me has perdonado. No me hagas querer matarte, cariño y… ¡No me lamas la mano! 

Jackson hace una mueca de asco mientras se limpia las babas de Stiles en la camiseta del humano mientras este se ríe. —Me amas, lo sabes.

—Si, estúpido baboso, te amo.


End file.
